


The Train Compartment

by YinNocturne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Teasing, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinNocturne/pseuds/YinNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow on from the conversation about Lavender in the train. With a slight change to Harry's reaction to Ron's lack of personal boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Compartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).



> Inspired by this gif set [here](http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/134378813847)

“Aw, do you want me to kiss it better?”

And just like that it was Ron slamming back into the seat.

“No. But you were looking awful friendly just now…” Harry trailed off with a meaningful eyebrow raise and head tilt he’d somehow picked up from Hermione over the years.

“Ah. No. No, just, you know. Well.”

“A bit stuttery there, Ronald. Are you sure?”

Ron stared at him blankly, mouth gaping; with lips that were, yes, slightly reddened. Harry pushed forward, leaning well into Ron’s personal space.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll just ask you for pictures.” He whispered teasingly into Ron’s ear before retreating.

“You. You.” Ron spluttered again before he caught the growing smirk Harry was trying to hide. “Oh you little bastard.” And then he was lunging at Harry.

They did a fairly decent job at wrestling each other to the ground without grievous injury; given the general lack of space in train compartments. Expansion charms never stuck to the Hogwarts Express for some reasons. Hermione probably knew thanks to her thorough perusal of Hogwarts: A History back before first year.

Panting, legs tangled with their backs against the wall and the door respectively they burst into hysterical laughter. They sat there like that until Hermione came, jerking open the compartment door and yelping as Harry flopped backwards into the aisle.

“Boys, really. We’ll be arriving soon.” She said in the same lecturing tone she’d used back on their first ride to Hogwarts.

“‘Course Hermione.” They both chorused. Ron stuck a hand out for Harry to grab, and they pulled each other up.


End file.
